Valentines Day: They're Back
by tvaddict002
Summary: A story of Callie and Arizona's first Valentine's Day after the plane crash. Done a little introduction to see if people like it, if you'd like me to continue with the story just let me know!
1. Chapter 1

Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and Callie Torres wants nothing more than to make it a perfect day for her wife. Last year was mind blowing sex in Derek's trailer, this year is going to be a night of spoiling Arizona Robbins and showing her how crazy in love with her she is.

Since their talk in the hotel room during Miranda's wedding they have made lots of progress and it finally feels like they're back to the happy, in love couple they were before the plane crash. There have been plenty of make out sessions which have resulted in lots of touching and grinding but lacking the loss of clothing. They're taking it slow, which Callie has been more than willing to do, but when Arizona Robbins is moaning into your mouth as you suck on her lip and run your hands under her shirt, taking it slow becomes increasingly difficult.

So as for Valentine's Day, sex is not on the agenda. Callie doesn't want to plan it, get her hopes up and then feel like she's pushing Arizona into something she isn't ready for, so a romantic night out with yummy food and a beautiful woman on her arm is all that's needed.

**Callie's POV**

The love of my life is currently curled up in my arms fast asleep as I lay here worrying about the next day. I have everything planned but I can't help but feel like something's going to go wrong. We're going to end up getting paged into work because of some massive accident or Arizona isn't going to feel like going out. No, I can't think like that, it's going to go great and everything's going to be perfect. All of a sudden the alarm starts to go off and I whip my arm backwards to shut it off before it awakes the adorable sleeping woman currently residing in my arms. Valentine's Day morning, time to set the plan in motion.

I gently slide my arm out from underneath Arizona, throw on my robe and leave the bedroom to make my way to the kitchen to start task one, breakfast in bed. I get out the ingredients for pancakes and begin making the mixture.

**Arizona's POV**

As I start to wake I become aware that I am very much alone in bed. I had recently become accustomed to having Callie's arms wrapped around me in the morning but today the loss of my wife's body pressed against my back was very much missed. I roll over and see that it's 7:00, an hour until work so that's plenty of time to lounge around in bed a little longer and hopefully soon have her wife join her. As I laid there I heard movement coming from the kitchen which was soon followed by singing. I feel myself grin as the beautiful sound fills my ears and I move up to go and find the culprit. I grab my prosthetic leg from the side of the bed, slip it into the socket, get up off the bed and leave the bedroom to find Calliope.

Once entering the kitchen I am immediately greeted with the delicious image of my wife dancing around, singing with her robe loosely done up and very little underneath. Sex is something that recently hasn't left my mind. Callie is stunning, she's absolutely gorgeous and my god is she sexy. Take now for instance, I want nothing more than to walk up behind her, take off that robe, have her jump up onto the counter and eat her till she's screaming. I want her, I really do, but I'm scared and that feeling unfortunately hasn't gone away. I want to make love to her, I want to make her feel incredible and show her how loved she is but what if I can't do that anymore. What if I'm not good enough or things are awkward and uncomfortable. I don't want to disappoint her, I want her to think of me as her hot, sexy wife.. not a big pile of unsexy awkwardness.

After watching her a little longer I walk up behind her, wrap my arms around her waist and gently trail kisses up her neck to whisper in her ear, "Morning beautiful." She turns around in my embrace so now our lips are only centimetres apart, she smiles at me, leans forward and gives me a soft kiss on the lips.  
"Hey babe! You weren't meant to wake up y'know, I wanted to give you breakfast in bed." I let my gaze wander down to her lips, then further down to her almost completely open robe and the tiny shorts and tee which are underneath. I lick my lips as my eyes stay fixed on her perfect breasts and occasionally travel down and back up her wonderfully golden legs. Once my eyes move back up to her face I see her smirking at me, her eyes slightly darker and her bottom lip being pulled between her teeth. Damn she's hot, so hot. It's been too long since I've tasted her, felt her walls wrapped tight around my fingers as she moans out my name. I need her. I need her soon. Tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie was sitting in the cafeteria playing with her salad as she waited for Arizona to come out of a long surgery. They had spent the morning eating pancakes and talking about their plans for the night, she had told Arizona that she was taking her somewhere nice and the rest was a surprise. Once they had got into work Arizona had been rushed straight into the OR and hadn't come out since, that had been 8 hours ago and now Callie was worrying that their night would be ruined.

As their schedules were always so busy and unpredictable they hardly ever got to spend quality time together, I mean they would have time after work but that would be spending time with Sofia before they had to put her to bed and then by that time they were both exhausted and just wanted their sleep. Callie wanted one perfect night where they could feel carefree and simply enjoy each others company, she wanted to reassure Arizona that although something awful and life changing has happened to her, to them, that it doesn't change the way Callie feels about her and their relationship. Arizona is her wife and all she wants is to love and cherish her.

"You alright there Torres?" Alex asked as he sat down in a seat next to Callie.

He quickly started to demolish his food and was soon joined by his intern Jo, who he had begun dating after Bailey's wedding. Callie had been forced out of her thoughts once she heard Alex's voice, him and Arizona had been in surgery together so if he's out then that means she was too.

"Hey Karev. Where's Dr. Robbins?" she responded as she got up from her chair. She wanted to find Arizona as quickly as possible so they could get out of here and start their night.

"She left about half an hour ago after we were done in the OR, said she was going home."

Callie walked off towards the locker room to grab her things and text her wife, the plans had been to leave the hospital together, get ready at home and then leave for the restaurant not for them to meet at home. Thinking maybe Arizona had just misheard her, she quickly got her coat and bagbefore making her way home.

On the way home Callie was thinking about the night ahead. She had made a reservation at a fancy restaurant which Arizona loved and then planned to take her to a few more of her favourite places after. When she had reached her floor she was confident that the night would work out and that she had nothing to worry about, she would treat Arizona like a princess and make it a Valentine's day she wouldn't forget. She made her way into their apartment and saw Sofia sitting in her high chair eating her dinner.

"Hey baby girl!" Callie greeted Sofia, picked her up and pulled her in for a tight hug as she twirled her around. "Momma missed you so much!".

"Calliope, put her down. She is in the middle of eating her dinner and you're going to make her sick!" Arizona playfully demanded. Callie turned to acknowledge the voice behind her and was stopped dead in her tracks from responding with any kind of sarcastic comment, any comment at all at that matter.. she was speechless. Arizona was leaning against the bedroom door frame wearing a tight, royal blue floor length dress. The neckline was excruciatingly low and had Callie's full attention. "Is this okay to wear tonight babe?" Arizona stood still as Callie admired every inch of her, she was very pleased with her wife's reaction and was enjoying the attention.

"You look.. Wow. You look incredible." She walked towards her and pulled her body close, neither pair of eyes leaving the other. Callie's head leaned in and tasted Arizona lips, she kissed her slow until she felt her tongue slide into her mouth and then the kiss deepened. She pushed Arizona against the wall and moved their bodies close, her hands moving up and down her wife's body. Callie was exceptionally turned on and wanted nothing more than to take Arizona right then and there but she knew that definitely wasn't the right thing to do, so she kissed her softly and trailed little kisses from her lips, up her neck to her ear. "You take my breath away. You're beautiful," she whispered before pulling away and resting her forehead against Arizona's.

As Arizona's breathing began to steady she opened her eyes to find Callie's looking back at her. They were filled with love and want and in that moment she felt something she hadn't felt in over 8 months. She felt beautiful. She felt sexy and confident. She felt like her and Callie were the only two people in the world, but there was holding her back, self doubt. What if Callie changed her mind once she saw what was underneath her dress, what if she took one look at her leg and was turned off. What if she wasn't good enough anymore. Callie saw a flash of doubt cross Arizona's eyes. She grabbed both hands in hers and held them tight, she softly kissed her lips one last time before pulling her into the bedroom and sitting her down on their bed.

"I love you with all my heart. We have been through so much, some of it really good, some if it really, really bad.. but we got through it. We're here, together and I'm so thankful for that. You are the most beautiful woman in the world, I look at you and I can't think. I can't breathe. You're completely stunning and there is nothing, I mean NOTHING that will ever change that." Callie wrapped her arms around her, kissed her head and gently stroked her arm. "All I want is a night out with my wife on Valentine's day, no expectations other than to eat some good food and have fun." Callie got up from the bed and pulled Arizona up with her, she put her hands on her shoulders and directed her out of the room. "Now you have to leave because I need to get ready and I have a lot to compete with." Arizona left the bedroom and closed the door behind her, she was so lucky to have Callie, she didn't know what she'd do without her.

After Derek had picked Sofia up for her play date with Zola, Arizona had settled on the sofa to watch tv whilst she waited for Callie to get ready. After a little while she heard the bedroom door open but kept her gaze on the tv and waited for Callie to approach her. She felt a hand on her shoulder as her wife came to stand infront of her. She was in a short red halter neck dress which showed off her gorgeous legs and incredible breasts, she looked amazing and she knew it. Arizona stood up, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Yes baby, you're insanely sexy, I am well aware." Callie stopped in her tracks making Arizona do so too. "Calliope. We need to go, right now, because if we don't leave this house and go somewhere with people I am going to get you naked and I'm not going to think twice."

Callie smirked, grabbed her bag off the side, followed Arizona out of the door and readied herself for a very interesting night.


End file.
